The invention is based on an electric power tool.
In right-angle grinders, the cooling air required for cooling the electric motor is as a rule aspirated through lateral air inlet openings, which are located in the rear portion of the housing. It is also known to provide air inlet openings on a rear end face of the housing as well. In typical air courses, the cooling air is aspirated into the interior of a housing through a fan located on the armature shaft. Along the way from the air inlet to the air outlet, the cooling air strikes various components in the interior of the housing that deflect the cooling air, making it turbulent and slowing it down.
In various electric power tools, the housing can be used as a handle, but then there is the risk that the lateral air inlet openings will be covered by the user's hand, and then air is aspirated only through the face-end air inlet openings. However, those openings are relatively small in proportion to the lateral openings, and so only little air can reach the housing. The lateral air inlet openings cannot be made arbitrarily longer or larger, though, because then the spacings from current-carrying parts in the interior of the housing that might otherwise be needed cannot be adhered to.